


lullaby

by fan_nerd



Series: a match worth waiting for [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Copious Amounts of Fluff, M/M, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/fan_nerd
Summary: Victor laughs wetly. “I wish you were here, love.”“I will be, soon,” Yuuri murmurs. “I’m about three stops away. Can you hang on just fifteen more minutes?”“Fifteen minutes,” Victor wails softly, clutching a plush animal to his chest. “That’s a long time, Yuuri.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever stop writing this au? probably not,,,
> 
> written for [a request](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/tagged/wtk-requests) by my pal [@dubiouspasta](https://dubiouspasta.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> enjoy, everybody! ♥

Victor feels _miserable._

His pre-heat had come on two days ago, which means that his thoughts are getting clouded and he has a deep and desperate need to bundle up with anything that smells good (i.e. like Yuuri), feels good (i.e. like Yuuri’s _clothes_ ), and makes him smile (Yuuri, Yuuri, _Yuuri_ ).

 _Damn_. He tosses the covers off with a scowl, burning hot when he presses the back of his hand to his forehead. Victor pulls himself out of the bed, where Yuuri is unfortunately absent because he’s at the rink, practicing. The Russian man snarls, fishing through the basket full of laundry, on the verge of tears because nothing feels _right_. Urgently, he tosses Yuuri’s favorite blanket, a worn pair of jeans, and an old leotard onto the mattress, watching the objects begin to form a little cove in the center of the bed, but it’s not enough.

Blue eyes dart to the corner of the room, where Yuuri keeps plushes he's received from fans. Occasionally, Yuuri lies there, talking on the phone or playing games, knowing that the pile will be used for exactly what Victor needs right now - a nest.

This habit is stupid, he knows. He’s not in the mood to have a child, but his instincts follow no rules. They say that his lower half is expanding, expecting a knot, and his gut curls, panting while his alpha’s scent surrounds him, tears suddenly staining the corner of his eyes. Before he can talk himself out of it, he pulls his knees up in his nest, shivering even though he feels like he’s burning up, and he presses _call_.

It dials out a few times before Yuuri answers with a pant. “Hey,” the alpha quietly and calmly answers, his breath coming shortly. “Gimme a sec, okay?”

“Okay,” Victor pathetically responds, only somewhat aware that he’s whining.

He hears Yuuri say a few words to their rinkmates, muttering as he steps out of his boots and shrugs back into his track jersey. “Sorry,” Yuuri sheepishly murmurs, his voice a soothing lullaby to Victor. “I’m on my way home. I should’ve headed back sooner, but I was working on something.”

“S’my fault,” the older man mumbles, feeling tired and sick to his stomach. “Shouldn’t have called you, but I really needed to hear your voice.”

“It’s fine, Victor,” Yuuri hums back, soothing the omega as he walks to the bus station briskly. “You’re nesting. I should be home. I know you need me.”

“It’s pre-season, so you need to practice,” Victor says, tears falling hot on his cheeks again. “I’m sorry, Yuuri. I’m sorry it’s like this.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not,” Yuuri assures him sternly, pouting as the bus shakily pulls away and goes towards their apartment. “I’m sorry you feel sick, because I could be taking care of you, but that’s all. It’s your nature. If anything, I’m just sorry that your body sucks. You didn’t choose this.”

Victor laughs wetly at the words. “I wish you were here, love.”

“I _will_ be, soon,” the younger man murmurs. “I’m about three stops away. Can you hang on just fifteen more minutes?”

“ _Fifteen minutes,_ ” Victor wails softly, clutching a plush animal to his chest. “That’s a long time, Yuuri.” He presses his legs together in urgent anguish. “ _Yuuri, I miss you_.”

Yuuri’s heart lurches and he closes his eyes tightly, silently willing the bus to move faster. “Soon, Victor. I’ll be home _soon_.”

//

Yuuri hurries to the bedroom, throwing his practice bag off and kicking off his shoes. By the time he’s home, Victor’s curled with Yuuri’s favorite mug, an old pair of slippers, and a whole array of _actual_ nesting materials.

The alpha immediately hurries to Victor’s side, exuding comfort and his gentle scent. “Hey, babe,” Yuuri murmurs softly, pushing Victor’s sweaty bangs out of his face and watching the taller man blink up at him with a weary smile. “I’m home.”

Victor turns over, limbs shaking. When Yuuri puts a hand to Victor’s temple, he can tell the older man is running an outrageous temperature and he sighs guiltily. “Hi,” Victor weakly replies, barely able to wave to his fiancé.

“I’m gonna wipe you down, alright?” Victor closes his eyes and hums in acknowledgement. Yuuri moves to the bathroom, fills up a bowl with warm water and soap, and comes back with a washcloth. He strips Victor down, quietly speaking to the omega the whole time, making sure the taller man can feel his presence and is comforted by him.

He puts his fingers over the tender scent gland on Victor’s back, kissing it softly and laughing when Victor whines high in his throat as a response.

After Victor is clean, Yuuri tucks him into light pajamas, gets a cool compress for Victor’s head, and turns on the TV. He holds Victor’s hand and comforts the panicked man every time he wakes up, feeling fearful and desperately hot.

Throughout the whole ordeal, Yuuri plugs his nose off-and-on, Victor’s scent thick and delicious, but there will be plenty of time to act on his desires later. For now, he has to make sure his mate will be okay, will feel happy and loved and warm through the feverish part of nesting. Victor’s palms burn hot for three days before the haze warms up and he smiles gently at Yuuri.

Yuuri blinks sleep out of his eyes as Victor runs a hand through his dark hair. “Good evening,” the older man greets his partner, blearily kissing Yuuri’s hand.

“Sure is,” Yuuri murmurs in response, immediately falling back asleep until Victor whines at his back and makes him get up.

The two of them wind up organizing the bed for the rest of the night, sure that they’ll have more use for it in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> chat w/ me [on tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/)!! rq's closed until dec 31~~


End file.
